HetaCafe!
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Welcome! Welkommen! Benvenuto! Kangei! Bienvenue! privet•stvie! Hetalia Café now available on fanfiction and will serve the best food and drinks! With professional waiter, we will make you satisfied and happy! Open from 08.00 until 23.00,Monday – Saturday! -drabbles fic-
1. Chapter 1

Author : bikin cerita baru karena salah satu cerita ada yg kehapus sama sodara... ;_; #nangis

Mathias : sabar ya... hidup itu emang susah

Author : ... (nangis guling – guling)

Mathias : ya ampun…

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Hidekaz,author yang punya cerita

**Warning** : OOC,OOT,gaje,abal,**break the fourth wall**,typo(s) dll…

* * *

Welcome! Welkommen! Benvenuto! Kangei! Bienvenue! privet·stvie! Hetalia Café now available on fanfiction and will serve the best food and drinks! With professional waiter, we will make you satisfied and happy! Open from 08.00 until 23.00,Monday – Saturday!

* * *

Seorang gadis datang ke gedung UN (sebenarnya menyusup,bukan datang karena terhormat). Kemudian ia diam – diam masuk menuju ruang dimana negara – negara sedang mengadakan rapat laknat dan berakhir dengan kericuhan yang rasanya membuat semua orang akan berfikir "dunia pasti akan kiamat karena negaranya saja separah ini". Lalu gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan menarik nafas saat memegang pegangan pinta.

"ehem... bismillah..."kata gadis itu pelan.

Pintupun terbuka,semua negara langsung menghadap ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"Hallo everybody, author alias Sindy datang menghampiri kalian"kata gadis itu tanpa rasa malu

Semua negara awalnya hanya melongo,tapi detik selanjutnya semuanya langsung histeris dan panik.

"Ra... rahasia UN... bocor…"kata germany

"apanya rahasia UN? Kalian kan emang terkenal kok!"kata author.

"eh?"semuanya terkejut

"nah... sebenarnya datang kesini cuma buat minjem kalian kok! Pekerjaan negara selama beberapa minggu diurusin sama pemerintah kalian... Jadi tenang ya?"

Semua negara hanya diam.

"kalau begitu kita pergi ke TKP!"

Asap mengepul memenuhi ruangan yang menyebabkan beberapa negara jadi batuk bahkan sampai terkena asma. Setelah asap hilang,ternyata beberapa personifikasi juga ikut menghilang. Kemudian persononifikasi negara yang hilang sampai di depan sebuah cafe.

"cafe?"tanya semua personifikasi yang berhasil author culik.

"iya... soalnya beberapa minggu kalian akan jadi pelayan cafe!"kata Author bersemangat.

"APAAAA"teriakan membahana di hadapan café itu.

Author ternyata telah menghilang entah kemana. Ternyata author gaje ini menculik para nation untuk dijadikan pelayan café. Setiap hari yang bekerja akan berbeda – beda,jadi akan ada perbedaan cerita di tiap hari kerja. Bahkan makanannya bisa berbeda tergantung negara yang bekerja!

Daftar negara beserta hari kerja

Senin : Japan dan Italy

Selasa : Germany dan Prussia

Rabu : Romano dan Spain

Kamis : England dan America

Jum'at : China dan Russia

Sabtu : France

Setelah melihat sebuah kertas yang entah darimana muncul di hadapan mereka. Mereka menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda – beda. Tapi terlihat France yang paling kecewa di antara mereka semua (tapi Italy juga kecewa karena tidak degan Germany)

"ahh... kenapa abang France tidak ada temannya!"kata France

Secarik kertas jatuh dihadapan France.

"Itu karena kau itu mesum –by : Author"

"HAHAHA... memang benar"kata England

"Apa katamu tea-sucker?"bentak France

"bloody frog!"

Lalu merekapun bertarungs sekali lagi,mereka saling mencekik satu sama lainnya. America hanya tertawa lepas tanpa dosa,Russia tersenyum dengan aura mengerikan,Germany sudah geleng – geleng kepala di tambah sweatdrop parah dan China hanya berkomentar betapa kekanakannya kelakuan mereka.

Sementara itu di ruang meeting.

"me... mereka hilang"kata Latvia

"benar Latvia…"kata Estonia

"lalu?"tanya Finland

"kalau begitu world meeting kali ini selesai"kata Denmark

"ehhh?"

"yah mau bagaimana lagi... beberapa negara hilang karena dipinjam sama author yang nggak jelas itu..."

Semuanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya masing – masing. Selanjutnya mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dan akhirnya world meeting berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Beberapa minggu dimulai dari sini,cafe malang yang namanya sengaja author tidak beritahu menjadi korban tempat kerja para personifikasi negara.

* * *

Author : maaf bikin cerita baru... tapi,mau memberikan saya review? Bitte?


	2. Instruktion

Author : saya update lagi!

Matthew : ah.. author

Author : kayaknya tadi ada yang ngomong ya?

Matthew : aku… Matthew atau Canada, author

Author : ahh.. sebodo…

Disclamer : Hetalia milik herr Hidekaz,saya Cuma punya cerita

Warning : OOC,OOT,abal ,aneh,gaje,break the fourth wall,typo(s) yng nggak keliatan sama author.

* * *

Welcome! Welkommen! Benvenuto! Kangei! Bienvenue! privet·stvie! Hetalia Café now available on fanfiction and will serve the best food and drinks! With professional waiter, we will make you satisfied and happy! Open from 08.00 until 23.00,Monday – Saturday!

* * *

Hari Sabtu : 08.00 – 23.00 France (+ who?) 23.00 – 04.00 Germany dan Prussia

Di rumah dimana semua personifikasi tinggal (Author : ini rumah yang author sewa,uangnya dapet nyolong dari koruptor #plak).

Japan dan Germany terbangun dan jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Mereka kemudian bangun dan mandi,setelah itu mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk siapa yang memasak hari ini. Ternyata kali ini Japan yang bertugas,setelah itu ia mulai memasak dan memakai apron yang biasa ia pakai. Ia tersenyum walau hanya naik sedikit. Ia tersenyum karena bahagia bisa libur dari pekerjaan negara,lagipula menjalankan cafe tidak terlalu sulit.

Ia kali ini memasak pancake,karena jika ia memasak makanan yang biasa ia sajikan saat di Jepang,ia takut yang lainnya tidak menyukainya. Jika ia memasak Pasta,bisa – bisa ia jadi OOC seperti saat WW2 dan menjadi seperti Italy kedua.

Kemudian ia mencampur beberapa bahan untuk membuat pancake,kali ini dia membuat pancake manis dengan sirup maple. Setelah mencampur,ia mulai memasaknya di pan. Saat ia sedang asiknya memasak,Italy bangun karena wangi pancake. Ia berjalan setengah sadar.

"vee~ wangi apa ini?"kata Italy

Japan yang sadar Italy sudah bangun hanya bisa tersenyum ke personifikasi negara Italia bagian utara. Kemudian ia memberi aba – aba agar Italy masuk. Ternyata hal ini diikuti England,America,France,Spain,Prussia,China dan yang terakhir Romano yang pagi – pagi sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah tidak jelas.

Germany yang melihat mereka semua sudah bangun juga tersenyum,ia membantu Japan meletakkan makanan dan mempersiapkan perlengkapannya di meja makan. Setelah itu mereka makan.

"*munch* makanan Japan enak *munch*"kata America

"bloody git! Makan dulu baru ngomong"bentak Igg-maksudnya England.

Asap mengepul memenuhi ruangan lagi,ternyata author muncul di saat sarapan pagi.

"waah... selamat pagi semua! Author disini mau menjelaskan semua hal saat bekerja di café plus ditambah saya mau numpang sarapan sih…"Author nyengir lebar.

Semua yang ada disitu sweat drop. Author pada akhirnya ikut makan walaupun ia seorang gadis sendiri. Setelah beberapa lama sarapan,akhirnya selesai juga. Author lalu mengeluarkan kertas buram (Author : saya lagi ngirit! Jangan ledek!). Kemudian author membagikannya.

"nah... Karena di Indonesia lagi demam EURO,jadi bakal buka sampai jam 4 malam... Karena itu juga saya kasih dua jam kerja... malam sama siang!"kata Author

"ehh?"semua personifikasi terkejut

"jadi di sini lagi musim soccer match ya?"kata America

"itu bukan soccer,git! Itu football!"bantah England.

"Tapi Iggy, di rumahku football bukan seperti itu... itu soccer"

"sudah berhenti!"kata author yang kesal karena jadi kacang mahal.

Mereka akhirnya diam.

"nah... jadi jadwal kerja kalian diubah ya?"kata author

Senin : 08.00 – 23.00 (Japan dan Italy) 23.00 – 04.00 (China dan Russia)

Selasa : 08.00 – 23.00 (Germany dan Prussia) 23.00 – 04.00 (England dan America)

Rabu : 08.00 – 23.00 (Romano dan Spain) 23.00 – 04.00 (Japan dan Italy)

Kamis : 08.00 – 23.00 (England dan America) 23.00 – 04.00 (France + WHO?)

Jum'at : 08.00 – 23.00 (China dan Russia) 23.00 – 04.00 (Romano dan Spain)

Sabtu : 08.00 – 23.00 (France) 23.00 – 04.00 (Germany dan Prussia)

Semuanya memperhatikan kertas buram itu,kemudian melihat kearah author lagi.

"Nah… khusus untuk bulan EURO ini… semuanya pakai baju olahraga menurut Negara masing – masing… ah,saya lupa! Kalian pakai nama manusia,ya?"author menjelaskan sangat panjang.

"ah.. a.. anu... maaf... tapi i.. inikan khusus Eropa... gimana yang bukan Eropa?"tanya Japan pelan.

"oh... benar juga ya? Wah... itu terserah kalian..."jawab author tanpa tanggung jawab.

"oh iya France,kamu sekarang punya temen! Dia Canada"kata author.

"author... Canada siapa?"Tanya America.

"yah… saya juga nggak tau"author garuk – garuk kepala

"kalau tidak salah,yang benar itu **Canadia**... dan dia ada di benua **Africa**.. ya kan?"tebak England

"oh... Angleterre... kau lupa sama jajahanmu sendiri~ dia itu l' amour Matthieu~"kata France

"be.. benarkah, frog? Aku tidak ingat.."

"tapi dimana Matthieu?"tanya France

Walaupun France ingat Cana...da,ia tetap saja tidak tahu bahwa Cana..da ada disana sejak awal. Tentu ini sama saja hal yang tidak bagus.

"ta.. tadi dia ada disini? Kok ngilang? Kemana ya?"author kebingungan mencari.

Akhirnya mereka disibukkan mencari Cana.. entah,Canadia atau Canada atau apalah itu namanya. mereka mencari hingga ke pojok ruangan yang sangat nihil kemungkinannya. Sebenarnya yang mereka cari itu berdiri di samping author sejak datang ke rumah sewaan personifikasi.

"aku dilupakan lagi, kumajori"kata Cana...da

"who are you?"tanya si beruang putih

"I'm Canada"

Setelah sejam mencari hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi,akhirnya semuanya menyerah. Tapi anehnya China terlihat pucat wajahnya,England mendekat dan bertanya.

"hei China! Kenapa kau begitu pucat?"tanya England

"entahlah… rasanya ada orang lain selain kita disini, opium"jawab China

"bisakah kau tidak memanggilku opium… yah,memang aku juga merinding… oi,author! Disini ada penghuni kedua ya?"

"nggak kok... penyewa sebelumnya barusan pergi 3 hari yang lalu.. masa udah ditinggalin makhluk begituan"kata author

"mungkin ada yang mengintai kita?"tebak Germany

"untuk apa mengintai kita,bru-maksudku Germany... lagian negara ini intel-nya sudah nggak terlalu aktif.."author sweatdrop

"hmm? Bru?"

"haha... mungkin salah dengar"author nyengir kuda.

"vee~ aku takut..."kata Italy

Kalau diperhatikan baik – baik,di samping author berdiri seseorang samar – samar. Orang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan memegang erat beruangnya.

"aku.. bisa merasakan aura yang lemah.. tapi ini membuktikan ada orang ke-13..."kata Japan

Author mulai berkeringat dingin.

"ma...masa hantu?"kata author

"CHIGI! Tidak mugkin!"Romano sewot.

"tenang saja Roma,kalau benar memang hantu... kan ada aku yang akan selalu melindungimu.."kata Spain

"diam tomato bastard!"

"ufu... mungkin benar apa kata comrade Germany... seorang pengintai dan ia mau mencium pipaku,da"kata Russia

"aiyah! Jangan pake kekerasan,aru"kata China

Setelah beberapa lama mengobrol ditambah debat karena adanya orang ke-13,akhirnya waktu kerja sudah datang. France akhirnya berangkat bersama Canada yang muncul tiba – tiba dihadapan mereka semua (Canada : aku ada disini sejak tadi,author Author : ah.. masa Canadia? Canada : Canada,author).

* * *

Author : update lagi... Malem ini big match EURO! Yeaaahhh!

Arthur : Author… ada hantu ya?

Author : nggak mungkin… walaupun Indonesia ada yang begituan… tapi nggak mungkin deh!

Arthur : benar juga…

Author : saya bales Review ah!

**Memerunyan **

Hehe..

Wah dijamin Francis seneng banget!

Francis : mon ami… temani aku.. aku kesepian T_T

**Lady raven**

Kalau nggak hancur,pasti kiamat dating cepet XD

Haha.. hari apa aja boleh kok… yang pasti harus tahan kalau waktu pelayannya jadi nggak jelas :D

**PastaLovers**

Yang SGC... T_T

Haha.. ditunggu ya?

**Haruka**

Makasih ^^

Spain : ... (sweatdrop)

Sama kayak Ludwig,donk!

Gyaaa ampuuun! #kabur

Author : yoosh! Saya mau nonton prediksi tentang EURO! Jadi RnR,bitte?


	3. Day 1 : Manqué

Author : yeah udah update! Langsung aja baca disclaimer dan warningnya ya? Sy'a males wawancarain salah satu chara sih…

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya herr Himaruya Hidekaz! Saya punya cerita

Warning : abal,aneh,gaje,OOT,jadi jelek karena author males,typo(s),break the fourth wall dll….

* * *

Welcome! Welkommen! Benvenuto! Kangei! Bienvenue! privet·stvie! Hetalia Café now available on fanfiction and will serve the best food and drinks! With professional waiter, we will make you satisfied and happy! Open from 08.00 until 23.00,Monday – Saturday!

* * *

Author ikut France dan who? Ke café yang dituju. Kali ini France dan Canadia pakai jersey milik France karena Cana…da bukan Negara Eropa. Setelah beberapa lama di perjalanan,akhirnya author beserta France dan Canada (author : akhirnyaa saya ingeeet! TAT).

"France.. kita sudah sampai di depan café"kata Author

"ahh... kok bisa ganti namanya jadi "HetaCafe",mon ami?"tanya France

"kan biar unik ditambah yang jadi pelayannya kan kalian! Oh iya France... Jangan sampai ngeraep customer! Kalau sampai... dijamin hari ini terakhir kalinya liat matahari!"

"tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku kan personifikasi... tidak bisa mati,ma cherie"

"bisa... ntar saya suruh Germany ngehapus kamu dari peta"

"non..! jangan begitu!"

Author dan kedua orang itu kemudian masuk ke cafe,mereka kemudian menuju dapur.

"nah... ini dapurnya,kuharap kalian bekerja keras! Und... Auf wiedersehen(1)! then!"Author menghilang dan meninggalkan asap lagi.

"baiklah matthieu! Kita mulai buka cafe ini... honhonhon~"France tersenyum dan iapun kembali ke pintu untuk mengganti penanda tutup atau buka.

Akhirnya cafe ini buka,France sudah bersiap – siap membuat bermacam kue dan makanan manis lainnya. Canada menyiapkan kopi beserta campuran,mungkin ada yang mau membeli kopi dengan jenis yang berbeda.

KRING!

Tanda pintu cafe terbuka dan itu artinya pelanggan pertama. Ternyata pelanggan pertama itu seorang gadis.

**Biodata pelanggan :**

**Nuvoela Alfonso,24 th,orang Italia yang tinggal di Indonesia karena pekerjaan.**

France mendekati gadis itu,ia tersenyum sambil membawa daftar menu. Kemudian ia mengedipkan matanya dengan centil.

"ma cherie... apa yang ingin kau pesan? Monsieur Francis akan menuliskannya untukmu!"kata France

"waahh.. baik sekali monsieur... anda orang Prancis ya?"tanya gadis itu.

Dasar France,memang kebiasaannya adalah mesum. Gadis itu langsung dipegang dan dicium tangannya. Ini membuat pelanggan itu tak nyaman. Kemudian gadis itu memesan minuman dan kue.

Setelah beberapa lama

Kue sudah tersaji,minumannya juga. Kemudian orang itu menikmati makanan dan minumannya. Harus diakui,menurutnya makanannya sangat enak. Saat ia sedang asyiknya makan,France malah mendekatinya dan mulai berbuat hal "nakal". Langsung saja ia dihadiahi tas dengan keras.

"PERVERT!"bentak si gadis dan meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa membayar.

"yah... kita tidak dapat bayaran,France... nanti author pasti marah"kata Canada pelan

"Who are you?"Tanya Kumachiki

"I'm Canada"

Hari pertama sepertinya gagal dan mereka berdua pastinya akan mendapat hukuman dari author,terlebih France yang sudah melakukan hal buruk.

* * *

**Note** : (1) auf wiedersehen : selamat tinggal!

* * *

Author : yeaahhh… sayanya lagi males nulis panjang ditambah ini drabble… jadi nggak apa – apa kalau pendek ya,kan?

Francis : maafkan aku,ma Cherie! Ayolaaahh

Author : nein! Kau akan kusuruh lari 20 kali putaran ngelilingin daerah monas!

Francis : kenapa yang seperti Allemagne ada lagiii?

Author : bales review ahh

PastaLovers : haha.. Canada emang menyedihkan #dicakarkuma  
Udah update!

Apa aja boleh : sayangnya udah ada korban tuh!

Kapak Lovers : nein... itu betul kok! Itu bahasa Jerman..  
saya rencananya mau bikin judul pakai berbeda bahasa tiap bab

Lady Raven : makasih!  
wah.. sayang Russia kesingkir...

Author : baiklah... author mau kabur dulu dan... RnR,bitte?


	4. Day 2 : Succesco

Author : saya update dan bahagia dengan respon positifnyaaa~

Feliciano : sekarang waktu shift-ku vee~

Author : iya,Feli! Kerja keras ya!

Feliciano : si,bella!

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya! Author punya cerita

Warning : gaje,mungkin(?) OOC dan OOT? Abal,aneh,humor-gagal- makanya-bukan-genre-humor,

garing,typo(s) dll...

* * *

Welcome! Welkommen! Benvenuto! Kangei! Bienvenue! privet•stvie! Hetalia Café now available on fanfiction and will serve the best food and drinks! With professional waiter, we will make you satisfied and happy! Open from 08.00 until 23.00,Monday – Saturday! -drabbles fic-

* * *

Hari Senin : 08.00 – 23.00 Japan dan Italy 23.00 – 04.00 Russia dan China

Pagi yang cerah,saat orang lain sedang asyiknya tidur kalau di Indonesia atau memang sudah bangun bagi yang rajin. Tidak terkecuali bagi para personifikasi yang kebagian waktu kerja. Kali ini Japan terlihat terburu – buru dan Italy tidak akan bangun jika Germany tidak memarahinya.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka berdua selesai memakai baju dan bersiap – siap menuju cafe. Japan yang memang bukan negara Eropa hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ia disuruh memakai jersey milik Italy. Mereka berangkat menggunakan taksi.

Setelah sampai di cafe mereka mulai bersiap –siap dan kali ini yang di dapur mereka punya rencana untuk bergantian. Untuk bagian minuman sengaja Italy yang pegang karena bermacam – macam minuman kopi berasal darinya.

KRING!

Tiga orang perempuan masuk ke dalam cafe,terlihat umur mereka masih muda dan mungkin dikarenakan mereka masih mahasiswa.

**Biodata pelanggan :**

**Tiga mahasiswa ,umur 20th,21th dan 22th. Universitas XX**

Betapa bahagianya Italy saat ia tahu bahwa pelanggan barunya adalah perempuan. Awalnya Japan yang ingin menanyai pesanan mereka,tapi Italy sudah siap dengan buku pesanan dan catatan. Setelah itu ia langsung menghampiri dengan cepat.

"Veee! Ciao bella! Mau pesan apa vee?"Tanya Italy

"memangnya disini menyediakan apa?"tanya salah satu perempuan berumur 20 tahun.

"makanan Jepang dan Italia vee!"

"Kalau begitu saya pesan gelato dan pannecotta ya!"kata yang berumur 21 tahun.

"saya moccachino dengan pasta"kata yang berumur 20 tahun

"saya teh hijau dan mochi kacang merah"kata yang berumur 22 tahun.

"Vee~ baiklah! Tunggu sebentar vee~"

Italy berjalan dengan bahagianya menuju dapur,ia kemudian memberitahukan ke Japan bahwa sebenarnya ada yang memesan makanan asli dari rumah sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja Japan senang mendengarnya,ia mengangkat sedikit bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"baiklah... Italia-kun... ayo kita bekerja"kata Japan

"si Japan!"respon Italy

Mereka serius sekali memuat makanan untuk pesanan,bedanya Italy sudah asyik menyanyi lagu – lagu bahasa Italia. Setelah jadi,ia langsung membuat minuman dan Japan lebih cepat karena pesanannya tidak terlalu sulit. Akhirnya seluruh pesanan telah siap disajikan,Japan dan Italy membawa semua pesanannya.

Ketiga pelanggan begitu senang dan puas atas pelayan cafe hari itu,akhirnya Italy dan Japan mendapat bayaran yang memuaskan. Bahkan mereka mendapat uang tip dari masing – masing pelanggan.

* * *

**Omake :**

Kedua orang berbeda kewarganegaraan sedang ada di depan monas,yang salah satu sedang memegang stopwatch dan peluit. Salah satunya yang bergenre pria sedang memohon dengan wajah yang ingin rasanya untuk muntah di tempat. Ternyata kedua orang itu diketahui sebagai Author dan France. Mari kita dengarkan kedua percakapan orang gaje ini :

Author : FRANCIS! Ayolah! Ini baru 5 kali putaran dan kamu udah cape?

France : ma cherie... aku capek dan bisakah berhenti selama 20 menit? Pinggangku sudah sakit(1)

Author : nein! Mau kutambah sampe 25 putaran?

France : NON! Ma Cherie! Please?

Author : grr… Blackie! Gigit France!

Munculah anjing entah darimana

France : Blackie? *mikir* bukannya itu anjingnya punya Allemagne?(2)

Blackie ngejar France

France : GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *lari*

Author : nah… begitu donk,France!

Setelah 3 jam berlari…

France sudah berantakan penampilannya,bajunya sudah robek sana – sini. Dan yang paling memalukan adalah bagian celana daerah ohokbokongohok terlihat bekas gigitan dan terlihat celana pendeknya. Saat ia kembali ke rumah sewaan,semua personifikasi langsung sweatdrop parah. Kecuali untuk America yang justru tertawa terbahak – bahak,England yang malah tertawa penuh kemenangan,Russia tersenyum gaya psikopat dan Italy yang masih memasang muka innocent dan malah bertanya :

"Ada apa dengan France nii-chan?"

Seketika France langsung pundung di pojokan. Untuk Canada? Dia begitu beruntung punya jurus menghilang,ia tidak dihukum karena Author tidak menemukan dimana Canada berada.

* * *

Note :

(1)Sakit pinggang : menurut Himaruya,karena France negara tertua di Eropa

(2) Alemagne : Germany(French)

* * *

Author : update chapter empat! Kapan ya saya update yg Multinational Teachers? Malesss banget rasanya... #pundung

Japan : kasihannya France-san

Author : biarin Japan,dia memang harus dibegituin biar kapok

Japan : a.. ahh…

Author : bales review ahh!

**Zhao Gui Xian **: lucu? LUCU? Beneran? Kyaaaa makasihhh! #histeris

**D18R27100518059** : silahkan,tapi harus dateng ke tempatnya XD

**Oxxy(The Aizawa Twins)** : soalnya biar yang paling nggak jelas yang jadi pelayan... kan lebih seru! Ditambah lumayan juga nyiksa mereka – mereka

Germany : oi! Aku itu waras dan bukan orang yang tidak jelas!

Author : hmm...

Yah... silahkan nikmati adegan France yang lagi dihukum dibagian omake

**PastaLovers** : haha... dia emang cocok dihukum! XD

**TeQueiro** : dia emang sering dilupakan.. tapi ngomong – ngomong siapa Canada? #plak

Iya... saya sering banget liat prediksi pertandingan dan kesel banget waktu banyak yang jagoin trus muji Spain! Saya jagoin Iggy, Luddy dan Mathy(Mathias).. tapi karena mereka berdua kalah kecuali Luddy... jadi dukung Luddy deh.. #curcol

Uwahhh... komentarnya banyak banget dan kata semua negara Eropa yang kalah Cuma bilang "NANTI DUA TAHUN KEMUDIAN KAMI YANG MENAAAAAAAANG!" (yg paling emosi sih si Nethere sama Iggy)

Makasih! Dan saya bakal coba buat lebih cepet update (mungkin)

**Kokyu Yume** : be..bener? MAKASIHHH! #histeris saya pengen banget bikin yang full humor tapi kayaknya gagal soalnya saya payah sama humor #pundung

Ok! Akhirnya saya update!

Author : nahh... boleh minta Reviewnya? bitte?


End file.
